This invention relates generally to pierced earrings and, more specifically, to a device for preventing loss of a pierced earring from an ear lobe.
This invention was developed in response to the bothersome problem of finding a quick replacement for lost earring retainers. Often, if one loses an earring retainer, one also loses the earring. If lucky enough to notice the missing retainer before such a loss, the person usually has no alternative to the metal retainer and therefore removes both earrings until a replacement retainer can be retrieved from home, or purchased.
This invention provides a readily available sheet of retainers that are not only easy to slip into a pocket or carry in a purse, but are also an effective "one size fits all" alternative to the metallic retainer.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.